The present invention relates to a mounting frame for supporting a raised platform. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable or collapsible frame to support an overhead bed to form what is known in the art as a loft bed.
As the cost per square foot of living space continues to escalate, it becomes important to be able to accommodate furniture in less space. One way to achieve this goal is to elevate a piece of furniture above floor level to make more effective use of the available volume of space above the floor. A loft bed is such a space saving device.
In apartments, dormitories, barracks, correctional facilities and other places having limited floor space, it is possible to raise the sleeping platform above the average height of the occupant. This allows the floor space below to be used to place a seating arrangement, desk, or other piece of furniture without interfering with the sleeping space.
While the present invention focuses on loft bed arrangements, it should be understood that the mounting frame of the present invention may support any raised platform which frees up floor space. The present collapsible frame employs very few separate parts, requires very little assembly time, provides a rigid, stable support for the raised platform, and is foldable into a tight, compact configuration to save space during storage. Because few separate parts are required with the present invention, there is less likelihood of parts being lost in transit or storage. When the frame subsequently is assembled there is less likelihood that will be an improper assembly thereby creating a possible safety hazard.
Presently existing “loft bed arrangements,” generally have at least three separated sections or elements: two separate end frames and one (or more) separate horizontal support bars. The present invention is a single unit frame assembly. The assembly has two end frames pivotally connected to hinged horizontal stabilizers which fold and unfold from a stored (collapsed) position to operable (extended) position. No tools or implements are required to place the present mounting frame into service.
Each fame is provided with resilient bumpers to ensure a condensed, folded arrangement may be achieved without overflexing the stabilizer hinges. A strap may be affixed to the stabilizer linkage to allow the user to secure the assembly in the folded or collapsed position during transit and during storage.